Boarding House with Fun
by The Lonely Planet21
Summary: Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan melakukan sebuah kegiatan di asrama, tapi Tsubasa merasa dia sudah melupakan hari Ulang Tahunnya, seperti apa ceritanya, baca cerita ini! WARNING: OOC & MISS TYPO


_**Hello, aku datang dengan fic pertama aku, aku tak menyangka sebelumnya bisa update fic di sini, karena sepanjang hariku aku hanya bisa berlatih membuat fic, dan inilah hasilnya. Fic Captain Tsubasa yang satu ini sudah selesai aku tulis dalam jangka waktu hampir seminggu.**_

_**Baiklah tak usah banya bicara, langsung aja ya.. :D**_

**Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi**

**Boarding House with Fun © The Lonely Planet21**

**::Boarding House with Fun::**

**By:**

**The Lonely Planet21**

_**(Tsubasa POV)**_

''Heh, Besok!''

''_Iya, kata pak guru kita berangkat ke sana sekitar besok, kau yakin mau ikut ke sana!''_

''Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan atas perintah sekolah, aku juga tidak mau menetap di tempat seperti penjara itu!''

Hahaha…. Ya, aku tengah asik menelpon bersama temanku, memang yang aku bicarakan ini adalah mengenai kegiatan asrama sekolah, padahal aku pikir sedang apa juga mengadakan kegiatan seperti itu dan sekarang juga ini kan sedang libur musim panas, masa aku harus menetap di tempat seperti Penjara itu.

''_Kamu harus ikut, Tsubasa! Kalau tidak pak guru dan kepala sekolah bisa memarahimu!''_

''Aku malas sekali, Misaki! Beneran! Lagipula aku kan ingin bersantai-santai dulu di rumah!''

''_Ya ampun, dasar Tsubasa. Sejak kapan kamu jadi pemalas begini!'' _Suara Misaki yang dari seberang telpon nampak memelas ku dengar.

''Sejak liburan ini!''

''_Kau ini, sudahlah.. aku mau mempersiapkan untuk esok! Jangan sampai terlambat! Oyasumi!'' _Sapa Misaki seiring dengan itu telpon pun terputus.

Ya ampun, jaman sekarang memang susah! Sudah lelah belajar dan bermain bola, aku harus di datangkan dengan kegiatan macam ini. Asrama sekolah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku akan di penuhi dengan tugas yang tidak seperti biasanya, harus tepat waktu saat melakukan kegiatan, dan jika terlambat maka aku akan mendapat hukaman.

OH MY GOD! AKU TERLALU MEMIKIRKANNYA!

Please, Tsubasa! Jangan anggap berat semua itu, santai saja, kamu pasti bisa menghadapi hari esok nanti.

''Ah'' aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk, oh. nyaman sekali.

''hmmm. aku tidak ingat! Esok hari apa ya?'' aku bergumam ketika kulihat kalender yang terletak di atas lemari kecil berletak di samping tempat tidurku, lalu aku balik ke tanggal selanjutnya….

28 Juli…

Seperti hari-hari biasa, tapi kenapa aku menganggap kalau esok adalah hari yang luar biasa, memangnya esok hari apa? Ah, lupakanlah! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

. . .

**Esok harinya..**

**28 Juli 19XX**

Akhirnya hari terakhirku berada di rumah telah tiba, tidak itu saja, aku akan meninggalkan Nankatsu untuk sementara, kegiatan Asrama Sekolah itu Cuma di laksanakan selama 1 hari 1 malam, tidak begitu berat juga bagiku, kenapa kemarin malam aku terlalu berat memikirkannya yah. hmmmm, mungkin kah karena hari ini. aku masih memikirkan tentang hari ini, aku merasa, hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa.

''Tsubasa, apa barang bawaanmu sudah kamu siapkan semua!'' ibuku memberitahuku sebelum aku berangkat

''Iya, tenang saja semua sudah di bawah kendaliku, aku akan pergi dengan temanku ini!'' jawabku sambil memainkan teman kecilku si kulit bundar yaitu Bola.

''Hahaha! Bukankah kau akan pergi bersama teman-teman tim-mu!'' ayahku berkata sambil tertawa, huh, ayah ini selalu saja menertawakanku

''Iya, aku tahu kok!'' aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku, hehe, aku nampak seperti anak perempuan kalau sudah seperti ini *A\N: iiihhh.. Tsubasa..! ^^

''Ahahaha! Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar, ini beberapa buah! Itu ibu belikan untukmu, kalau kau mau memakannya di asrama nanti!'' kata ibu menyodorkan sekeranjang apel.

Aku pun mengambil keranjang berisi apel itu '' Terima kasih, bu!''

''Jaga diri baik-baik ya!''

''Um, Ah, busnya sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya! Ibu! Ayah!''

Mendengar klapsound mobil bus aku langsung saj berlari keluar dan memasuki bus itu.

. . .

''Hei, Tsubasa! Aku kira kau tidak akan ikut!'' Ishizaki yang melihatku langsung saja merangkulku

''Aku terpaksa tahu!'' jawabku melepas rangkulan Ishizaki, dan aku mencari tempat duduk, kebetulan aku duduk di samping Misaki.

''Huh'' aku menghela nafasku

''Santai saja, Tsubasa! Ini minumlah!'' Misaki sedang menyodorkan sebotol jus jeruk padaku, tumben sekali padahal aku kan nggak haus.

''Makasih ya!'' aku mengambil minuman itu lalu ku minum sampai habis. ''Ah~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan di sana nanti!''

''Sudahlah jangan terlalu memikirkan hal berat begitu, yang penting kita bersenang-senang!''

''Iya juga ya''

DEG! HYUUNNGGG~

Aduh, kok rasanya kepalaku berputar, ada apa ini! Aku juga mulai ngantuk, rasanya mau tidur!

''Tsubasa, kau kenapa?'' Misaki mulai bertanya padaku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menatap Misaki dengan jelas, pandanganku mulai kabur, aku rasa aku mau pingsan sekarang, aduh..

BRUUUKKKK!

''Tsubasa, Tsubasa, woi, Bangunlah!''

**(End Tsubasa POV)**

**(Misaki POV)**

''Hei, Tsubasa, ayo bangun! Hei'' aku tidak menyangka dia bisa pingsan secepat ini.

Aku berusaha menguncang tubuhnya, menampar-nampar pipinya tapi tidak bereaksi, berhasil, akhirnya aku bisa membuat dia pingsan, karena aku punya ide bagus untuk mengerjai Tsubasa, dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari Ultahnya.

Kemarin malam aku berusaha untuk membujuk Tsubasa untuk mau ikut dalam kegiatan ini, setelah lama kubujuk akhirnya dia mau ikut. Dan sekarang aku membuatnya tak sadarkan diri di dalam perjalanan, memang aku sengaja memasukkan serbuk obat tidur di dalam jus itu, jadi Tsubasa aku tidurkan sampai tiba di asrama.

''Hihihihi'' aku tertawa Jahil

''Hei, Misaki! Jahil sekali sih, kamu! Masa Tsubasa kamu buat dia pingsan seperti itu!'' Matsuyama nampak berteriak melihat kelakuanku

''Ssst! Aku tidak mau membuat dia bangun!''

''Memangnya ada apa?''Hyuga bertanya-tanya padaku. Dia mulai penasaran

''Karena aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan!''

''Hah! Kejutan katamu!'' kata Matsuyama, Hyuga, dan juga yang lainnya serempak, aduh aku jadi repot kalau begini

''Sssssttttt! Aku bilang jangan keras-keras, nanti dia bangun!''

''Oh iya ya, Ssssstttttt!'' Ishizaki berakting sama kayak aku.

''Nah, gitu baru enak!''

''Memangnya, kamu ingin buat kejutan apa?'' Urabe bertanya padaku.

''Kalian semua tahu kan ini tanggal berapa?''

''28'' mereka menjawab serempak

''Terus ini hari apa?''

''Sabtu'' mereka menjawab lagi

''Jadi ini hari Ultahnya, Tsubasa Ozora!''

''Oh gitu''

''Wah, hari Ultahnya Tsubasa bakalan jadi hari luar biasa'' Ishizaki berseru riang

''Bisa kecilkan suaramu tidak!'' aku mengerutu, dari tadi di suruh pelan-pelan malah parah..

''Maaf''

Aku menyuruh mereka semua tenang dan mendengarkan rencanaku untuk mengerjai Tsubasa sekaligus memberi kejutan pada Tsubasa di hari Ultahnya ini

''Oh, aku mengerti! Hihi! Ini pasti seru!'' kata Wakabayashi usai dia mendengar intruksiku

''ya kan! Setelah sampai nanti bersiaplah, ya!'' kataku kepada mereka semua

''Baik!''

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya kami telah sampai di sebuah asrama yang letaknya di sekitar hutan, kami yang rata-rata semuanya adalah anggota tim sepakbola ikut dalam kegiatan ini segera mengangkat tubuh Tsubasa yang masih tertidur, aku menyuruh Ishizaki dan yang Lainnya mengangkat tubuh Tsubasa sedangkan aku membawakan barang bawaannya.

''Hihihi! Lihat saja kejutan dari kami, Tsubasa Ozora!''

**(End Misaki POV)**

**(Author POV)**

Setelah bersusah payah mengangkat tubuh Tsubasa ke dalam kamarnya, semua persiapan untuk mengerjai Tsubasa segera di siapkan, para pemain tim Junior Jepang itu telah mempersiapkan berbagai jebakan untuk Tsubasa nanti.

''Apa ini cukup?'' tanya Hyuga setelah selesai mendekorasi semuanya

''Hmmm, sempurna! Sekarang kita keluar aja, ayo! Nanti keburu Tsubasa belum bangun!'' jawab Misaki selaku komando di balik semua ini ''Oh ya, apa kalian sudah siapkan kue Ulang tahunnya!''

''Katanya sih, Manager Sanae yang akan membuatkannya, dia akan ke asrama sore nanti!'' jawab Izawa memang waktu itu dia sempat mendapat telpon dari Sane, dia bilang Sanaelah yang membuatkan kue Ultahnya Tsubasa.

''Baguslah, dengan begitu tambah sempurnalah kejutan kita! Ayo ayo, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini'' kata Misaki

Akhirnya hanya Tsubasa seoranglah yang tinggal di dalam kamar asrama itu.

**(Tsubasa POV)**

Hmmmm. Apa, tempat apa ini? Apa aku sedang di rumah? Saat aku buka mataku perlahan ternyata ini bukan di rumah, ini seperti kamar Asrama.

Tapi, kenapa Cuma ada aku di sini, terus sejak kapan aku tidur di sini, aneh sekali! Ada yang memindahkanku di sini!

Sejak awal aku mulai merasakan hal tak beres di sini tapi kenapa aku seperti tak merasakannya yah, hm perasaan yang sangat aneh.

Dengan perlahan, akupun turun dari atas ranjang menuju kamar kecil untuk mencuci mukaku, dari berangkat tadi aku ketiduran, mungkin karena jus jeruk yang kuminum tadi, brengsek awas aja kalau ketemu aku bakalan aku hajar itu Misaki.

Setelah lama aku mencuci mukaku, aku bercermin sesaat, wajahku pucat sekali, aku pun mengambil sabun pembersih wajah di kotak obat, tapi saat aku membuka kotak itu dan apa yang aku dapat..

''GYAAAAA''

BUUKKK!

Sebuah per sarung tinju tiba-tiba saja keluar dan menghajar wajahku, mukaku jadi tampak memar, aku terjatuh setelah mendapat pukulan sarung tinju per itu.

''Ukh! Sialan! Siapa yang memasukkan sarung tinju di situ! AWAS AJA KALIAN KALAU KETEMU AKU!'' aku berteriak Gaje karena aku kesal sekali, masa wajahku yang super ganteng ini, sekarang jadi nampak memar.

. . .

Huh, benar-benar deh ini udah jadi hari sial bagiku, bayangkan saja aku baru kali ini mendapat kesialan seperti ini, biasanya di dalam hidupku aku selalu merasa nyaman, ah sudahlah daripada berlama-lama di kamar mending aku keluar dulu ah.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, akupun membuka pintu itu, tapi saat aku memegang gangang pintu tiba-tiba saja.

''Gyaaaaaaa, Aduh! Sakit! Panas!''

Tanganku tiba-tiba saja seperti tersengat listrik, aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku, ah.. tidak, sudah cukup, bisa-bisa aku mati tersengat nih!

''Gyaaaaaaa, Itai-ta-ta-ta! Huh, akhirnya bisa lepas juga!'' dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa terlepas dari sengatan listrik di pintu itu.

Lama-lama aku mulai merinding juga di tempat ini, dengan cepat aku membuka pintu dan aku langsung berlari keluar.

Cklek! Set! Brassshh! Srrss!

''Waaaaaa!'' aku berteriak lagi karena aku di jatuhin seember air sama tepung, astaga, siapa yang sudah berani menjebakku kayak gini, gila dah! Uwa! Aku benar-benar sial dah hari ini.

''Ukh, kalau aku tahu siapa yang bikin jebakan ini akan aku hajar mereka! Liat aja!'' gumamku kesal.

Karena tubuhku di penuhi banyak tepung aku kembali masuk kamar mandi, buru-buru aku harus membersihkan badanku karena kegiatan akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

. . .

Tak lama kemudian kegiatan itu di mulai juga, mula-mula kami melakukan kegiatan melatih kerja sama antar tim, yah kegiatan seperti ini memang terlihat seperti pertandingan, tapi ini ada nilainya juga, kami harus saling berkerja sama dalam bermain bola.

''Hei, Oper ke sini!''

''Ini Izawa!''

Izawa terlihat membawa bola sampai ke dalam kotak pelnati, aku yang berlari di sampingnya mulai menyuruhnya oper padaku

''Hei, Izawa! Kesini!''

''Ah'' Izawa menatapku tapi dia malah mengoper ke lain ''Ini, Taki!''

''A-apa!''

''Yah, aku dapat!'' seru Taki lalu dia menggiring bola itu.

Aneh, kenapa Izawa tidak mengoper padaku, ini pasti ada hal aneh yang terjadi, mereka kenapa jadi seperti ini sekarang.

Pertandingan masih terus jalan tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau mengoper bola padaku, apa-apaan ini, biasanya mereka kan sering ngoper bola padaku, tapi kenapa ini berbeda.

''Baiklah, pertandingan usai!''ujar pak pelatih.

Kami pun segera berjalan ke tepi lapangan menghadap pak pelatih, pak pelatih berkata latihan kami sudah cukup baik hanya saja..

''Pelatih, kenapa semua rekan-rekan ku tidak memberi aku operan bola saat latihan tadi! Aku merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi?''

''Tsubasa, kau tidak perlu menggiring bola, kau hanya mengawasi mereka saja!''

''Tapi, itu kan tidak adil''

''Tsubasa, ini adalah latihan asrama jadi biasakanlah!'' kata-kata pelatih seperti sedang memarahiku

Aku yang mendengar itu sungguh tak terima, aku kan kapten mereka, kenapa mereka seperti itu padaku aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, kegiatan asrama hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

**Sore menjelang malam..**

Hari ini aku hanya duduk merenung di kamar, aku hanya bingung saja kenapa semuanya seperti sedang mencampakkan aku, aku ingat waktu aku makan siang, aku mencoba menyapa Misaki, tapi dia malah mencueki aku dan pergi makan dengan Wakabayashi, waktu itu aku merasa aneh padahal tadi aku masih bisa berbicara dengan Misaki.

Dan juga waktu aku mencoba berbicara dengan Izawa dia tidak merespon pertanyaanku, aku bertanya padanya kamu telponan dengan siapa terus membicarakan apa? Tapi dia tidak menjawab dan malah pamit menutup telpon lalu pergi.

Huh, aku merasa ini adalah hari tersialku, aku di cuekin, gak di anggap, baru kali ini aku di perlakukan seperti itu dengan mereka, aku merasa bodoh di sini.

''Hah, bosan!'' aku berkeluh kesah kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang malam.

**(End Tsubasa POV)**

**(Authour POV)**

''Hei, Izawa! Apa Sanae sudah datang!'' tanya Misaki kepada Izawa yang sudah menunggu di depan beranda asrama.

''Belum, katanya sebentar lagi!''

''Duh, gimana sih! Cepetan donk kita kan mau bikin kejutan nih!''

Tampaknya mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bikin kejutan ulang tahun buat Tsubasa, sebenarnya mereka berlaku dingin seperti tadi itu dengan sengaja, karena mereka tak ingin Tsubasa tahu kejutan yang mereka buat.

''Tsubasa pasti senang dengan ini.''

''Tapi, aku kasihan juga dengannya! Masa kita mencuekin Tsubasa sih!'' kata Izawa pada Misaki

''Ideku keterlaluan yah!''

''Iya benar!''

''Hahaha, maaf deh!''

Tak lama sebuah mobil taksi berhenti tepat di tengah mereka, dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang membawa sekotak berisi kue ultah.

''Ah, Sanae! Akhirnya kau datang juga!''

''Maaf ya, aku telat! Tsubasa mana!'' tanya Sanae Nakazawa

''Dia sedang di halaman belakangan! Dia hari ini kesal sekali!''

''Oh ya''

Misaki dan Izawa pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang mereka lakukan seharian ini.

''Ya ampun pantesan kalian cuekin dia, jadi dia kesal kan!'' Jawab Sanae dengan nada agak kesal setelah tahu Tsubasa pacarnya itu di cuekin sama rekan-rekannya sendiri.

''Maaf deh itu semuanya kan idenya Misaki!'' kata Izawa

''Daripada berlama-lama lebih baik kita beritahu semua''

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam asrama.

**Di Koridor Asrama..**

Tsubasa terlihat berjalan-jalan ke Koridor sendirian, ia sungguh lelah karena hampir semalaman ini dia hanya berdiri di luar sana sambil menyaksikan jutaan bintang nan indah dan berkelap kelip, kali ini perasaan Tsubasa sudah mulai tenang, namun hal yang selama ini menganjal dirinya masih terus ia rasakan.

Hal yang menganjal itu adalah hari di mana ia sedang lupakan, ya dia melupakan hari spesial, Tsubasa benar-benar lupa soal hari ulang tahunnya.

'Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan, hari ini hari apa, mengapa terasa begitu spesial bagiku, dan..' batin Tsubasa melihat di sekitar koridor yang sepi dari biasanya

'Aneh sekali, kenapa di sini begitu sepi? hmmm, kemana semua orang?, mungkin sudah tidur.' Katanya lagi dalam hati, Tsubasa kini sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar asramanya, ketika Tsubasa masuk di sana ruangan kamar yang gelap tiba-tiba saja menyala dan..

POW!

''KEJUTAN! TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, TSUBASA OZORA!'' semua teman-temannya sudah ada di sana untuk memberi sebuah kejutan Ulang tahun

''Hah, kalian rupanya ada di sini, pantas aja sepi!'' kata Tsubasa masih tak percaya ini akan terjadi, selama ini teman-temannya berlaku dingin seperti tadi hanya untuk memberikan ini.

''Tsubasa, maafkan kami karena sudah membuatmu kesal, ini adalah kejutan untuk kami semua!'' kata Ishizaki di iringin dengan anggukan kepala teman-teman yang lainnya

''Itu semua berkat Misaki'' ujar Wakabayashi

''Ah, Kalian'' Misaki nampak tersipu malu.

''Kejutan? Ulang Tahun? Hah, jadi begitu! Pantesan dari tadi aku merasa ada yang aneh, ternyata aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku!'' Tsubasa mulai malu pada dirinya sendiri ''Terima kasih teman-teman kalian sudah mengingatkan aku''

''Tidak apa-apa, Tsubasa! Kita kan teman'' Jawab Misaki merangkul bahu Tsubasa ''Oh ya, kami punya kejutan manis untukmu!''

''Eh, Kejutan lagi!'' Tsubasa kaget

''Sekarang!'' seru Hyuga menunjuk pintu depan kamar Tsubasa.

Semuanya nampak menoleh ke arah yang di tuju Hyuga, Tsubasa terkejut dengan wajah memerah saat melihat siapa yang datang membawakan kue ulang tahun yang indah.

Sanae datang membawakan kue ulang tahun Tsubasa hasil buatannya sambil menyanyi lagu selamat Ulang tahun dengan suaranya yang merdu. Sanae berjalan menghampiri Tsubasa yang masih terpaku tak percaya.

''Tanjoubi Omedetou, Tsubasa Ozora-kun!'' kata Sanae lembut dengan senyumnya yang manis

''Sanae-chan, jadi kau yang membawakan kue ini untukku!

''Um, aku tidak hanya membawakan tapi aku membuatkannya khusus untuk Tsubasa yang berulang tahun!'' jawab Sanae wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

Semua teman-temannya nampak mengoda mereka berdua yang kini sedang asyik tatap menatap hingga lupa Tsubasa harus meniup lilinnya.

''Oh iya, Tsubasa sekarang kamu memohonlah sesuatu lalu tiup lilinnya'' ucap Sanae kepada kekasihnya, Tsubasa pun mengangguk lalu dia perlahan memejamkan matanya memohon sebuah permintaan dan Tsubasa pun meniup lilinnya.

Puh!

''HOREEEEE. Omedetou Tsubasa!'' sorak teman-temannya yang lainnya, mereka semakin bersorak karena melihat Tsubasa sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sanae, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

''Tsubasa-kun''

''Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sanae-chan! Aku harap di umurku sekarang aku akan mendapat lebih banyak kebahagiaan, terutama kebahagiaan saat bersamamu!'' kata-kata Tsubasa ini sungguh mebuat wajah Sanae semakin merah padam dia tak menyangka Tsubasa akan berkata seperti ini di hari ulang tahunnya yang spesial ini Sanae berharap semua itu dapat segera terwujud

''Aku juga mendoakan supaya kamu dapat mengwujudkan impianmu''

''Hmp, Arigatou, Sanae!''

Tsubasa semakin mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, semakin dekat dan dekat, semua teman-temannya berdebar melihat adegan yang di lakukan Tsubasa mungkinkah Tsubasa akan mencium Sanae.

'Tsubasa-kun' batin Sanae memejamkan matanya ketika tahu Tsubasa akan menciumnya tapi Tsubasa malah tersenyum jahil dia mencolekkan tangannya ke kue ulang tahunnya lalu dengan jahil dia colekkan lagi ke pipi Sanae.

''Aduh, Tsubasa! Apa yang kau lakukan, kotor nih!''

''Hahaha.. itu adalah ciumanku''

''Ukh Tsubasa, awas ya kamu'' Sanae merasa kesal meletakan kue itu di atas meja dan malah mengejar Tsubasa, semuanya merasa senang karena hari ini mereka bisa memberi mereka kejutan ulang tahun yang cukup spesial, semoga Tsubasa mendapat kebahagiaan di umurnya sekarang.

TANJOUBI OMEDTO, TSUBASA OZORA!

**::THE END::**

_**Yeah, fic pertama aku sudah update, thanks bagi yang sudah baca, maaf kalau kata-katanya ada yang kurang dan ceritanya agak gak jelas, masalahnya aku authour baru di sini, ini akan jadi fic pertama yang aku buat, aku suka Captain Tsubasa dan aku buatkan fic spesial ini, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tsubasa Ozora. ^^**_

_**Okay, See You Next, Bye Bye!**_

**~The Lonely Planet21~**

**Aku lupa Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, teman-teman! ^_^**


End file.
